


Home is Where the Heart Is

by thenberare



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Model!Michelle Jones, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenberare/pseuds/thenberare
Summary: Peter and Michelle Jones were friends throughout all high school. Not long after they graduated, MJ went out to California to achieve her dream. Four years later, Michelle turns up to New York and hopes to catch up with her old friends. What happens when MJ's newfound extravagant lifestyle clashes with Peter's?





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just want to say thank you for checking out my first fanfic on here! I do apologize if there are any errors in this, as it's been a while since I've written creatively. I hope you enjoy~

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

Peter bit his lip as he looked up at MJ. He had his hands in the pocket of his jeans. It was weird. The two had graduated high school just a week ago, and MJ was already packing her bags to achieve her dream. Peter hasn’t even started preparing himself for college.

MJ was one of his good friends during high school, but he had fallen into a trap of having a crush on her senior year. He still liked her, a lot. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about how he’ll never be able to bring her to their favorite Thai food place again. How he’ll never be able to take her to the park and have ned just tag along for the sake of it. Or how he’ll never tell her how beautiful she is or even gets the chance to ask her out. it gave him so much anxiety thinking about it. 

He cleared his throat. “you won’t forget about me when you’re famous, right?” He joked.

“No! of course not.” She laughed, sighing. She looked away for a moment, and then looked down at her watch. “I’m...gonna have to go my flight is soon…”

Peter sighed. “bye, MJ”

“Goodbye, Peter.” And she hung up the facetime call.

 

* * *

  

“Goddamnit…” Peter curses, dropping his keys as he was trying to get into his apartment. It had been a long day, and he _still_ has to do some work. Nothing he hates more is coming home from work and still having to edit a video.

Why did he choose to work at a media company anyways? The world may never know… 

Peter walked inside and placed his backpack down. He turned, seeing a picture of him, Ned and MJ from graduation. He let out a deep sigh. He missed MJ. He hasn’t seen her since the day she left New York and went out to LA four years ago. Unlike Ned, where he saw him nearly every single day, thanks to them being roommates.

Peter walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of his fridge. He started opening it and taking a sip. He walked back over to his couch and sat down. Peter took out his laptop, opening it. He let out an annoyed grunt as he saw the unfinished video he was editing.

A few hours later, Peter had finished all of his work and put it onto the cloud so it can be reviewed by his other co-workers and then uploaded. He rubbed his temples, feeling so exhausted just staring at his computer screen. God, he hated editing product reviews. It’s so exhausting. Some people say too much, but others. say too little. His eyes were strained and he needed some rest.

He closed his laptop and put it back in his bag. He stood up, thinking about where MJ is now. He took a deep breath, remembering how he saw her on a Gucci ad last week. Wasn’t she in a Victoria Secret ad too? God.

It was weird, she was a model now. She’s practically _famous._

He sighed, going to his bedroom. He curled up for a nap, trying to at least sleep his thoughts away.

A buzzing was heard from his phone. Someone was calling him. He’s PRAYING it isn’t his boss. He looked at the caller ID. 

It was Ned. Thank god.

He picked up, “hey, what’s up?” 

“Hey, do you want some Mexican food? My work had it catered...and we had some leftovers.” Ned said through the phone. 

“Oh, definitely!” Peter smiled. “Just get me what they have, I don’t really care.” 

“Okay! Something to make a fajita would be good?” 

“Yup!”

“Alright...I’ll see you when I get home.” They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Peter let out a sigh of relief. He closed his phone and stood up.

Just an hour later, Ned unlocked the door to the apartment and barged in with some food. “FOODS HERE!” He shouted. Peter was already up, going over to Ned to eat his food.

“Oh yessss….” Peter’s mouth watered, smelling the spices mixed with meat, bell peppers and onions. He grabbed the soft shells, already stuffing the tortilla with toppings. He then took a bite. “Oh, this is so good…where is this from again?” He said, some food dripping down his chin. He wiped it away.

“I think it’s called Tampicos or something? I don’t know...i’ll ask my boss tomorrow…” 

Peter nodded. He finished his plate, feeling fuller than ever. He threw the plastic plate away. “ I’m sat-is-fied” He smiled.

Ned chuckled, going over to the computer desk. “I’m glad…” He powered the desktop on as he got ready to ‘get his game-on.’

Peter walked over to his phone and unplugged it. He walked into the living room. He looked at his notifications, seeing that he had a text. He looked at the recipient. His heart immediately dropped, reading that he had a received a text from MJ. She...never texted him, ever since she had become a model.

The text read: ‘Hey, you in town?’ 

Peter eagerly replied, a big grin on his face. ‘Yeah, what’s up?’

“What are you smiling at?” Ned asked, seeing Peter's smile out of the corner of his eyes. 

“...well...uh…” He got another text.

‘Great! I’m going to be in NY next week, wanna catch up?’ 

“it’s uh...just...MJ.” He bluntly stated, holding his phone close to his chest.

“WHAT?!?”

“Yeah...she’s...going to be in New York next week-“

“what for?” 

“I have no idea. Maybe she’s just visiting? o-or for work...” 

Ned nodded, agreeing with his theory. “That sounds reasonable, I guess.” 

Peter replied. ‘Oh definitely! What day are you arriving?’ He received another text. 

‘Thursday’ 

Great. He has off Thursday, which seems a little _too_ convenient. He could spend the whole day with her...just catching up. Ugh, it sounds like a literal _dream._ ‘Sounds great. Can’t wait to see you’ He responded. He flopped down onto the couch.

Next week was going to be...amazing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying until the end!!! I really hope you check back for chapter two, which definitely be juicier, I guess. The next chapter will definitely be longer. Feel free to give me some thoughts on this below.


End file.
